warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleekpelt
Sleekpelt is a sleek, black tom with bright blue eyes. Personality Sleekpelt is a sweet and earnest cat. He loves to make others happy and help out around camp wherever he can, whether that means tending to the elders, kit-sitting for the queens, or just helping out some cat by listening or being a shoulder to cry on. He's a big promoter of emotional openness, and always encourages others to talk about anything that bothers them - occasionally to the point of being irritating or seeming nosy, although this isn't his intention. He is not one to say things he doesn't mean, and usually gets huffy and gives others the silent treatment if he's really upset with them rather than snapping at them or saying things he doesn't mean. He tries to encourage others to talk things out if they get into arguments, but won't approach others to do the same if he himself is upset, wanting someone else to come to him first with an apology rather than go to them to just talk about why he was upset to begin with. However, this doesn't really come from a place of arrogance or ignorance - rather, it has more to do with a deep-seated fear of rejection. He's scared of being rebuked or cast aside, so oftentimes he will wait for someone else to approach him rather than going to them first because he doesn't want to go through actually being rejected if they don't want to talk to him. He tries to hide this fear as best he can, but it does cause him to be very shy around new cats, as he doesn't want to go through them being really rude to him if he messes something up in his introduction, or something of that ilk. His desperate fear of rejection kind of hinders his romantic side, but his romanticism is not deterred; he loves the idea of romance, sometimes daydreaming about sweeping some cat off their paws with a grand, emotional romantic gesture, and doing all kinds of sappy stuff with a potential mate some day. He develops crushes rather easily, sometimes ending up with crushes on several cats at once, but he almost never confesses to them, as it would embarrass him horribly and probably break his heart a little bit if he were to be rejected. Still, if he can work up the nerve, he might initiate something to "woo" them, such as giving them a pretty flower or paying them a compliment. He even messes those up sometimes, though, as he's rather clumsy and ends up tripping over his own two paws at times, especially when he's nervous (which he definitely is when he tries to do something romantic). Being his father's namesake makes him feel unsure and pressured at times, as he doesn't want to disappoint his father or soil his memory in any way, but he fears his tendency towards clumsiness and his inability to be smooth would be disappointing to his father. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song